


BNHA Characters and their Pokémon Headcanons

by Im_Not_A_Lady_Imma_A_Queen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Additional Tags May Be Added, The Author Regrets Nothing, and don't get demanding either!, kindness and respect is beautiful, pokémon is the author's one true love, that means be nice to each other people!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Not_A_Lady_Imma_A_Queen/pseuds/Im_Not_A_Lady_Imma_A_Queen
Summary: I'm writing this to help myself with ideas for another fic I wanna write. It is all just for fun. I could include some of my OCs if that is requested.
Relationships: Characters and their Pokémon, None
Kudos: 1





	BNHA Characters and their Pokémon Headcanons

**Class 1-A's Pokemon Headcanons**

Shouta Aizawa aka Eraserhead  
  


  * Umbreon
  * He would definitely have an Umbreon, no doubt about it. It would his ace.
  * As an Eevee, it would try its best to comfort while he was grieving over Shirakumo.
  * He probably gave it a lot of attention, since Eevee is a fox-cat thing.
  * It was probably a stray that just walked up to him. It was love at first sight.
  * It evolved into Umbreon during one of his patrol, evolving in the need to protect Aizawa.
  * It would probably be the leader of the pack.
  * It can be really intimidating when it wants to be.
  * It's moveset is probably something like Moonlight, Dark Pulse, Substitute, and Disable.



  * I dare say he would also have a Seviper.
  * A recent member to the squad.
  * Might have similar mannerisms to Aizawa.
  * Really affectionate when it is just them.
  * It would know Tail Slap, Poison Fang, Blind, and Glare.



  * I'm willing to bet he also has a Zangoose.
  * Probably because it looks like a cat.
  * It would feisty as hell, really stubborn too. 
  * It would most certainly scratch up every piece of furniture it can get its long claws on.
  * Aizawa better expect fights breaking out between his Seviper and the Zangoose.
  * For Umbreon to only break up.
  * Aizawa would just chilling up in the corner, sipping some t e a.
  * Zangoose would know Crush Claw, Cut, Ice Punch, and Giga Impact.
  * It is the muscle of the four.  
  




Hizashi Yamada aka Present Mic  


  * I see his ace being Exploud.
  * It is even louder than he is.
  * It might be his only Pokémon too though.
  * I dunno, I might have to do more brainstorming.
  * Its moveset would be Hyper Voice, Outrage, Protect, and Roar



Nemuri Kayama aka Midnight

  * Her ace would a Liepard.
  * I can just imagine it.
  * This kitty sitting at her side, its pretty little tail would be lashing in preparation for a fight.
  * In this AU, it would the kitten was given to her in Vigilantes.
  * So obviously, its nickname would Sushi.
  * It act act quite demanding when it wants attention. It would stop at nothing until it gets it.
  * Its moveset wound be Dark Pulse, Revenge, Thief, and Attract.



  * Midnight would also have two Meowstics, one male, one
  * female.
  * We'll start with her female.
  * She might named something "Snowbelle" or something cute like that. 
  * She will act like a spoiled girl, due to the nature of female Meowstics. 
  * She is also a glutton through and through.
  * That makes it easy to train her.
  * Also very sassy.
  * Snowbelle's moveset would be Disarming Voice, Hypnosis, Psychic, and Flash



  * Midnight's male Meowstic would named "Blackwell" or something like that.
  * He would a lot calmer than Snowbelle, the least likely Pokémon to throw a temper tantrum if he isn't given attention or treats.
  * He actually quite stoic. Very quiet too.
  * He tends to keep to himself.
  * Though once in awhile, Blackwell might actively seek Midnight's attention.
  * He easily gets annoyed when Snowbelle chases him around, whether it is because he is too close to her "territory" or because she wants his attention.
  * The latter is kinda like Gray and Juvia though...
  * Blackwell's attitude is actually quite attractive to many female Pokémon.
  * Despite his popularity, he doesn't show interest in most of them.
  * And when he is interested, it doesn't last long.
  * His moveset would be Signal Beam, Disarming Voice, Hypnosis, and Psychic.



  * It was really hard for the Meowstics when Midnight died.
  * What happened to Sushi?
  * Well, the Liepard unfortunately died at her side, taking their last breath a moment after their Trainer already did.
  * Snowbelle and Blackwell mourned over their comrades for a long time.
  * They were taken in by Aizawa and Present Mic, they would occasionally joined the two Pros on patrol, wanting to help protect the world Sushi and Midnight died trying to save.



Yagi Toshinori aka All Might  


  * He would only have one Pokémon and it would be a Machamp.
  * It would act a lot like Toshinori in almost every single way.
  * Like Trainer, like Pokémon.
  * They are more equal footing, one isn't necessarily the leader and one the follower.
  * They're like bros.
  * They probably spar often.
  * Machamp would definitely know about One For All.
  * It would be like a cool uncle to Midoriya and the rest of Class 1-A.
  * After the fight with All For One, Machamp would like a protective brother over Yagi.
  * It is also smart enough to understand human language.
  * Its moveset would be Bullet Punch, Submission, Strength, and Seismic Throw.  
  
  




Izuku "Deku" Midoriya aka Deku-...duh  


  * His ace would be a Shiny Espeon.
  * At the beginning of the series, it would a Shiny Eevee.
  * Izuku gives his Eevee a lot attention whenever he can.
  * He would have waited for it to evolve before giving it a nickname, trust me when I say he would already given it one if it didn't want to evolve.
  * It evolved into Espeon during Midoriya's time in USJ.
  * He called it "Hisui" for its green coloring (No one can't convince me that Espeons aren't based off Sphynx cat).
  * After evolving, it would super protective of our Broccoli Cinnamon Roll.
  * Constantly glaring over at Bakugou everytime he walks past them. 
  * Super affectionate with Izuku.
  * Hisui learned a unique move called "Pyrokinesis".
  * Basically a dual type move (Psychic and Fire) and it is where the user release a telekinetic energy that is really hot to the touch. It easily can set something on fire. It may inflict a burn on the opponent, the chance increase when facing off with Fire-Type's.
  * Hisui's moveset would be Pyrokinesis, Psychic, Morning Sun, and Protect.



  * Izuku would have recently caught a Wimpod.
  * Izuku wanted to give it a nickname, but didn't know what to call it. 
  * Naturally, he went around and asked his classmates for suggestions.
  * Katsuki jokingly suggested "Coward".
  * Izuku ignored it.
  * Uraraka suggested "Scamper", relating to the Wimpod's tendency to run away.
  * It was like Katsuki's, but...cuter. 
  * ~~Totally not because she was the one to suggest it.~~
  * "Scamper it is!"
  * It didn't take Scamper long to warm up to Izuku.
  * It did take much longer to warm up to his classmates.
  * Scamper eventually evolved into Golisopod, it happened during the Overhaul fight.
  * ~~It was a complete badass.~~
  * Eri loves Scamper.
  * It had the moveset of First Impression, Leech Life, Razor Shell, and Liquidation.



Katsuki Bakugou aka Ground Zero (Nope, no Dynamight here)

  * He only has two Pokémon, Quilava and Charmeleon. Neither one is really his ace. They are equals in terms in strength.
  * They'll share the same headcanon set.
  * The two knew each other for as long as they can remember.
  * They looked out for each other on the streets.
  * They were basically adopted siblings.
  * At first, Katsuki failed to meet their emotional needs. Like affection, the need to love and be loved.
  * His parents were their only saving grace.
  * Plus, they had each other.
  * Their relationship of those three was only two-sided.
  * Still, they felt a distant attachment to the young Bakugou. They naturally cared for them. But they weren't _close_.
  * They helped the rescue of their Trainer.
  * During Katsuki's Post-Kidnapping, he slowly started to warm up to to his Pokémon, making an effort to properly bond with them.
  * The two Fire-types are extremely reluctant, after years of emotional neglect, _this_ is when he makes his move?
  * But, eventually, it is reciprocated.
  * Finally, they evolve. 
  * It was during the fight against Nine. 
  * They turn out to be total beasts, their firepower goes far beyond the average level of their species when they just evolved.
  * Bakugou would eventually give them nicknames. 
  * They weren't very good, but hey, he tried.
  * Charizard's was "King Explosion Murder" or "King" for short.
  * Typhlosion's was "Queen Explosion Murder" or "Queen" for short. (Yep, Typhlosion ended up being a girl!)
  * King's moveset ended being Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Sky Attack, and Slash.
  * Queen's was Eruption, Thunder Punch, Earthquake, and Flamethrower.



  
  
Shōto Todoroki aka....Shōto (*insert facepalm here*)  
  


  * Okay, it would be Katsuki's case, Shōto doesn't really have an ace.
  * Obviously, he would two Vulpixs. An Alolan one and a Kantoian one.
  * He would favor his Alolan one because, ya know, i c e. 
  * But these headcanon will be focusing on his Fire-type Vulpix.
  * His Kantoian one would try everything she could to appease him, but it only results in him pushing her away.
  * She doesn't like Endeavor, probably barks at him every she sees him.
  * Eventually, she just gives on trying.
  * It's so h e a r t b r e a k i n g .
  * This Vulpix is gentle by nature, a little bit of a pacifist. She is so undeserving of Shōto's cold shoulder (*finger guns* ayye).
  * She would a lot closer to people like Izuku and Ochako.
  * After the Sports Festival, she would a sudden shift in how Shōto treats her.
  * He start to warm up to her, making an effort to get closer.
  * At first, she shies away from his attempt at affection, afraid that it was a trap.
  * But, she does eventually reciprocate it, and let's him pet her.
  * They slowly starting to grow closer.
  * At one point, he gave her a nickname.
  * It was "Furea".
  * Furea's moveset would consist of Will-o-Wisp, Extrasensory, Fire Blast, and Shadow Ball



  * Okay first, Shōto already gave his Alolan Vulpix a nickname.
  * Tne long version would be "Aisupikushī", he calls him "Aizzie" for short.
  * Aizzie is really friendly and possesses a strong sense of fairness.
  * He would think Shōto's treatment of Furea is uncalled for.
  * Aizzie would be pretty close to Furea, wanting to be close despite his Trainer's distaste for her.
  * He would probably feel like he is caught between the middle between the two.
  * If he had to chose a side, he would pick probably Furea's.
  * Aizzie would feel very protective of her.
  * The two would grow to be like siblings, littermates.
  * He was quite shocked when Shōto starting warming up to Furea. To only notice how she would duck under his hand and run.
  * He managed to convince her to give Shōto a chance.
  * Aizzie's moveset would be Moon Blast, Freeze Dry, Ice Beam, and Dazzling Gleam.  
  




  * Furea and Aizzie evolved around the same time. It would just before Katsuki's kidnapping.
  * Shōto placed an Ice Stone and a Fire Stone in front of them, giving them an opportunity to evolve. 
  * They took it, touched the Stones, and evolved into Ninetails.



  
Ochako Uraraka aka Uravity  


  * At the beginning of the series, Ochako would have a Kirlia.
  * The Kirilia's nickname would be "Kravity" to match with her Hero Name.
  * Kravity, because her Trainer is our favorite Kirby-gurl, is quite beautiful.
  * You would know what I mean if you read Kirilia's PokéDex entry.
  * Kravity is a lot calmer than Uraraka, but she can get just as fired up as Ochako.
  * They both get like that at the same.
  * Kravity can speak Uraraka with her ability, Telepathy.
  * She often has to use her psychic abilities to calm down Bakugou.
  * By making him sleepy.
  * It has become a running gag in Class 1-A, an inside joke of sorts.
  * Kravity's probably the only reason why nobody has died to Katsuki's explosions yet.
  * Eventually, the Kirlia did evolve in Gardevoir.
  * It happened during the USJ.
  * And damn, isn't she just a badass?
  * Kravity's moveset would made out of Psychic, Hypnosis, Moon Blast, and Heal Pulse.



Tenya Iida aka Ingenium 

  * Okay, he would start out with a Riolu.
  * The Riolu's nickname would probably be "Spike".
  * Spike's personality would be opposite of his Trainer's.
  * That would mean Spike is rather relaxed-easygoing, friendly. 
  * Spike isn't exactly a leader, but not quite a follower either.
  * He's even quite mischievous too, constantly giving Iida a lot of trouble.
  * Let's just say it is never a dull moment with this little troublemaker.
  * Eventually, Spike did evolve into a Lucario.
  * He did during the fight with Stain. 
  * (Okay, let's just pretend that Lucarios don't have to evolve during the day, for this headcanon's sake.)
  * Spike's moveset would have moves like Aura Sphere, Power-Up Punch, Swords Dance, and Bone Rush.



Tsyu "Tsu" Asui aka Froppy (so cute!)

  * Tsu's ace Pokémon would be at first would be a Poliwhirl. 
  * Their name would probably be..."Hoppu", because it's cute like our beloved frog girl (anyone who disagrees will have to fite me).
  * Hoppu would share the same a lot of the same personality traits as their Trainer, level-headed, calm and collected, snarky at times, no pushover, and of course, adorable.
  * Not much to say about this one
  * Hoppu is constantly fending Mineta from their Trainer.
  * Yeah, they're a really protective froggy.
  * Eventually, they evolves in Politoed.
  * Hoppu's moveset would include moves like Hydro Pump, Bounce, Hypnosis, and Mud Shot.



Eijiro Kirishima aka Red Riot

  * Kirishima definitely has a Rockruff named "Aka".
  * Mostly because it would so cute when he would say "Aka! Come!" or "Aka, sit."
  * The creator of these headcanons can't help herself.
  * He met Aka in between the last year of middle school and U.A. 
  * It took a bit for the two to trust each other, but around the U.A. entrance exam, they became good bros.
  * Aka helped him become the person he wants to be.
  * Because taking care of a Rockruff is no easy task.
  * These puppy like Pokémon is super affectionate and not only does she show it to Eijiro, she starts forcing it on Bakugou.
  * ...Despite it not being very welcomed.
  * ~~A lot of explosions afterwards.~~
  * Don't worry, Aka can take it. She's a Rock-Type after all!
  * Katsuki's explosion's only merely tickle her, since she is just plain resistant to any type of firepower.
  * Bakugou starts calling Aka "Shitty Hair's Mutt" or just "Mutt" in general.
  * Doesn't stop her from rubbing her rocky fur against him in an attempt to show affection.
  * With her naturally friendly nature, she grew close with Furea and Aizzie.
  * Aka does evolve into the Midnight form of Lycanroc eventually.
  * It happened during Eri's rescue, in the fight with Rappa and Tengai.
  * Red Riot and Fat Gum was on their last leg, they weren't able to fight anymore.
  * Then Aka, in desperation to help her Trainer and his mentor, summoned enough to evolve and her form she took was in response to the moon's calling. 
  * Becoming a Midnight Lycanroc, she charged back into battle with the typical reckless and unrelenting spirit that her form has been seen with.
  * No barrier could handle the constant attacks of her powerful, sharp claws for very long. 
  * No force could knock her down long enough for her to not come back with a even fiercer and more solid resolve to win.
  * And just like, the fight was over.
  * Even as a Midnight Lycanroc, her personality didn't change all that much.
  * Still very affectionate and welcoming, just more independent.
  * Still considerate, just a bit more powerful and destructive ~~(the common room don't stand a chance when Aka is roughhousing with the other Pokémon).~~
  * Still up to doing anything, just now prefers to do them during night time.
  * (Geez, this is the longest Pokémon headcanon got so far. Guess that means it's time to wrap it up.)
  * Aka's moveset would have moves like Stone Edge, Accelerock, Reversal, and Rock Slide.



  * At one point, Kirishima adds another Pokémon to his arsenal.
  * He receives an egg from one of his fans who just happens to an expert on fossil Pokémon and even works as the leading researcher in a lab somewhere in the countryside.
  * That much was said in the letter he got with the mysterious package. The fan's name is anonymous, so unfortunately, he can't thank them.
  * Now, he is tasked with raising an egg and wait for it to hatch.
  * Aka eagerly awaits the baby Pokémon's arrival.
  * Since Kirishima got it during his work study, he and the at-time Rockruff was sometimes too busy to look after it.
  * And they obviously can't bring the egg with him, for obvious reasons.
  * So, he asks his classmates-most of the time, the other members of the Bakusquad-to look after it.
  * They enthusiastically agree, often more than one member offering to looking after it.
  * ~~During those times, they always have movie night.~~
  * Eventually, during Eri's rescue mission, the egg started to hatch.
  * It turned out to be a Tyrunt.
  * He immediately establishes Bakugou as his mother. 
  * That much was very clear.
  * The way he clings onto the ash blonde and follows him around like a Ducklett to his momma Swanna.
  * Katsuki is annoyed about it at first, trying to get the little brat to leave him alone, but the Tyrunt ignores it.
  * At one point, Katsuki gives up on trying to chase it away and accepts the role that was forced upon him.
  * Hell, he even becomes very (but aggressively) soft for the baby Pokémon.
  * Kirishima is somewhat jealous, but it also warms his heart.
  * When it came time to name Tyrunt, Katsuki had to be involved because "the little shit is his too".
  * Bakugou suggested "Rex Rock-smashing Murder".
  * Eijiro dismissed the idea instantly.
  * But, to make the ash blonde happy, he suggested "Apex" instead.
  * ...Katsuki begrudgingly admitted it sounded a lot better.
  * Apex also established the humans of the squad were either his parents or his aunt and two uncles.
  * The Pokémon of his "parents" were established as his older siblings, Queen and King being the oldest and Aka being the "middle child".
  * The Pokémon of his aunt and uncles were his cousins. 
  * And just like that, they became one, big happy family.
  * Apex did evolve.
  * It happened during the War Arc.
  * Seeing the destruction first hand made Apex feeling enraged enough, it forced his evolution. 
  * Apex was more than ready to beat the living piss and shit out of every villain who hurt his family.
  * A lecture from "momma" held him back though.
  * But, he would get the chance unleash all his fury on the next battle (whenever that happens) and get his revenge.
  * Apex's moveset consist of Draco Meteor, Ourage, Earthquake, and Thrash 



**Author's Note:**

> At one point, I'm gonna update these and add more of Class 1-A headcanons here.


End file.
